Last Autumn With you
by Hikari Kurosawa
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah musim gugur kita yang terakhir.../ What happen to them! Whats going on? Let's find out!/ Kinda lemon!/ A WonKyu fic/ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Mind to RnR? ;)


Last Autumn With You

.

.

Disclaimer: All cast © God, SMEnt and YGEnt, their parents and themselves

Story fic: ©Hikari Kurosawa

Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)

Warning: Boys Love (little bit lemon), typos (maybe).

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Pip pip pip pip..._

Suara dari jam beker digital itu berteriak minta dimatikan.

_Brak_

Dengan kasar, aku memukul beker malang itu. Udara dingin pagi ini membuatku enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menanggalkan selimut hangatku. Aku melirik pada beker yang baru saja kupukul.

_08.00 am, Saturday 14th_

Ah, jam delapan pagi... tanggal empat belas... Oh ya, ada seseorang yang harus kutemui hari ini. Aku pikir aku harus bersiap sekarang. Dengan malas aku menanggalkan selimutku, kemudian mengenakan _sweater _tipis dan sandal rumah.

Ah, dingin sekali...

.

XxX

.

Kubuka lemari dan menatap pakaian-pakaianku yang tergantung di sana dalam diam. Tanganku terjulur untuk mengambil salah satu pakaian di lemari itu. Kutatap pakaian yang baru aku ambil. Ah, benar juga... itu hadiah darimu, saat musim dingin tahun lalu. Aku belum pernah memakainya karena merasa sayang untuk mengotorinya. Mungkin, aku harus memakainya. Agar kau tahu betapa tampannya aku saat mengenakannya.

Aku mematut diri di depan cermin. Merapikan rambutku yang sedikit berantakkan. Aku meraih _scarf _yang tersampir di kursi kerjaku dan mematut kembali di cermin untuk menata _scarf _berwarna biru dongkerku. Aku tersenyum simpul menatap diriku yang terlihat tampan di cermin.

Dan mulai melangkah keluar.

.

XxX

.

_09.19 am_

_-Shiny Tale's Coffee Shop_

Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah kedai kopi. Benar juga, sudah lama aku tidak mampir kemari sejak saat itu. Aku rasa ada baiknya aku mampir sejenak.

Suara bel terdengar saat aku membuka pintu kedai itu. Kemudian terdengar suara lelaki yang terdengar ramah.

''Oh, Kyuhyun-ssi, lama tak berjumpa,''

Lelaki itu seraya tersenyum ceria.

Senyum itu tak ayal membuatku ikut tersenyum

''Ya, sudah cukup lama. Bagaimana kabarmu Taemin-ssi?''

''Yah... seperti yang anda lihat...''

''Kopi espresso seperti biasa?'' tanya lelaki ramah itu. Aku menggeleng pelan.

''Kopi manis saja,''

Taemin tersenyum simpul dan menjawab, ''Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar,''

Aku segera menuju tempat duduk favoritku -dekat dengan jendela- supaya bisa melihat daun-daun merah itu berguguran.

Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma espresso yang menguar lembut di kedai itu. Ya. Espresso kesukaanmu. Aku masih ingat saat kau duduk di sini. Menikmati secangkir espresso panas sambil membaca sebuah buku.

''Kyuhyuh-ssi, ini kopi anda,''

Suara Taemin menyadarkan dari nostalgiaku. Ia meletakkan kopi yang aku pesan. Aku mengangguk pelan ''Terima kasih...''

Taemin menepuk pundakku pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali ke meja kasir.

Kuraih kopi di meja itu, lalu meminumnya perlahan. Menikmati sensasi pahit dan manis dari cairan hitam pekat itu saat menuruni tenggorokkanku.

Ya, waktu itu kau duduk di sofa yang aku duduki sekarang. Saat itu kedai ini cukup ramai pengunjung, hingga aku melihat sofa di depanmu kosong. Aku bertanya padamu apa aku boleh duduk di situ, dan kau mempersilahkan dengan suara lembut yang entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Awalnya aku merasa canggung, kemudian kau mengajakku berbincang. Sungguh ajaib rasa canggungku hilang.

Aku kembali tersadar dari nostalgiaku lagi. Ah, tempat ini terlalu banyak kenangan...

_09.30 am_

Sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Lebih baik aku bergegas. Aku bangkit dari sofa yang aku duduki dan meminum kopi pesananku dengan sekali teguk.

''Sudah mau pergi?''

Aku mengangguk

''Aku harus bertemu dengannya hari ini,''

''Ah, begitu... Semangat, Kyuhyun-ssi! Dan, oh ya, pesanan anda, anggap saja itu traktir dari saya,'' ujarnya dengan senyum ceria andalannya. Ah, baik sekali dia...

''Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih...''

aku tersenyum tipis padanya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kedai yang penuh kenangan itu.

''Fuuh... dingin...''

.

XxX

.

_09.46 am_

_-Crown's Florist_

Itulah yang tertulis di depan sebuah toko bunga.

Lagi-lagi bunyi bel menyapaku saat aku memasuki toko bunga tersebut,

''Wah, Kyuhyun-ah! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya,''

Dan sebuah suara lelaki lagi yang menyambutku. Kali ini suaranya lebih berat.

''Halo, hyung. Maaf aku baru mampir,''

''Ahaha... tidak apa-apa. Jangan merasa tidak enak hati seperti itu,''

Choi Seunghyun. Pemuda dengan rambut diwarnai biru itu bisa dibilang pemuda yang paling nyentrik yang pernah kukenal. Dia sebenarnya sangat tampan. Aku bahkan yakin ia bisa menjadi model tanpa harus melalui seleksi terlebih dahulu. Tapi entah kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang penjual bunga.

''Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh, dan bagaimana kabar Jiyong-ssi?''

Seunghyun tersenyum lebar ''Kami sangat baik,'' jawabnya ceria. ''Ada buket bunga yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun-ah?'' tanya Seunghyun dengan tetap mempertahankan nada cerianya. Belum sempat aku menjawab, ia sudah menyelaku, ''Tunggu, tunggu, biar aku tebak! Hmm...''

Tak bisa dihindari, aku tertawa kecil karena tingkahnya. Benar-benar pria yang unik...

''Seikat bunga lili putih hyung,'' ujarku geli. ''Kyu~ hampir saja aku menjawabnya,'' gerutu Seunghyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Aku pun mati-matian menahan tawaku karena tingkah _aegyo_-nya yang terlihat kurang pantas di wajah maskulinnya itu.

''Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,''

Seunghyun mengambil beberapa tangkai lili putih pesananku dan memotong tangkainya agar tidak terlalu panjang.

''Bunga ini untuknya kan?''

Aku berdeham kecil untuk mengakhiri tawaku.

''Begitulah, memang untuk siapa lagi?''

Ia tertawa pelan.

''Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?''

Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab,

''Entah... Kurasa baik...''

Suasana canggung meliputi kami berdua. Pikiranku pun melayang jauh entah kemana. Hingga suara dehaman Seunghyun menarikku kembali sadar. ''Nah, Kyuhyun-ah, ini buketmu,'' ucapnya seraya menyerahkan seikat lili putih yang aku minta.

Kukeluarkan dompetku dan menarik beberapa lembar uang, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Seunghyun.

''Terima kasih hyung,''

Aku membungkuk sedikit. Ia tersenyum dan berkata,

''Semangatlah Kyu...''

Aku tersenyum samar kemudian membungkuk lagi. Dan mulai keluar dari toko bunga itu.

''Aku datang,..''

.

XxX

.

_09.59 am_

_-Summerfall Apartment_

Aku tiba di tempat itu. Sebuah apartemen super mewah tempatmu bernaung. Aku menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku telah berpikir dua kali, bahkan tiga kali, masih pantaskah aku mengunjungimu. Tapi aku tidak akan mundur sekarang

Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku. Aku mulai melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Aku berjalan menuju elevator, lalu menekan angka 4 di sana. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di lantai itu. Aku segera mencari kamar milikmu.

_'343, itu dia,'_

Tanganku terjulur untuk menekan bel itu. Aku sempat ragu.

_'No, it'll fine. Aku harus yakin,'_

Kutekan bel itu. Kemudian, aku melihatmu. Ya, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Kau terlihat kaget melihatku. Bibirmu terbuka sedikit, tak percaya apa yang sedang kau lihat. Aku tersenyum.

''Kyu...''

''Lama tak jumpa, hyung,''

.

XxX

.

_Normal PoV_

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tengah di sana. Sangat terlihat suasananya begitu canggung. Semacam de javú. Siwon akhirnya membuka percakapan.

''Terima kasih untuk bunganya, Kyu,''

Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian mengangguk. Sunyi mulai menyergap mereka lagi. Keheningan yang cukup mencekik. Hingga Kyuhyun berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Siwon seraya tersenyum ceria.

''Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu? Ini hadiah yang hyung berikan padaku musim gugur tahun lalu.'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar

''Hei, hei, aku terlihat makin tampan tidak?''

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Sungguh manis!

''Tentu kau makin tampan Kyu, ah tidak, bagiku kau terlihat makin manis. Rasanya aku ingin memakanmu!'' gurau Siwon. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, namun kemudian tertawa geli. ''Seperti apel karamel ya?'' tanyanya. Siwon ikut tertawa, tetapi hanya singkat. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. Seakan ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

''Kau kenapa hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun heran kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

''K-Kyu... Minggu depan, a-aku akan menikah...''

Gugup namun dapat terucap. Penyataan singkat yang membuat senyum Kyuhyun yang ceria lenyap seketika. Ia terbelalak seakan tidak percaya oleh apa yang ia dengar.

''Dengar, ini semua bukan mauku. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ini karena paksaan dari ayah...''

Mereka terdiam.

''A-aku... maafkan aku...''

Hanya dengan pernyataan singkat mampu membuat air mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bertahan di pelupuk matanya, meleleh. Siwon sudah tidak tahan, ia berdiri dan merengkuh sosok rapuh yang ada di depannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

Itu semua bermula dari kedua orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka memergoki Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang bercumbu mesra. Ayah mereka sangat murka dan sepakat untuk memutus hubungan antara kedua keluarga itu.

Mereka sangat kecewa, anak laki-laki yang mereka banggakan adalah seorang homoseksual. Dan dengan keputusan sepihak, ayah Siwon menjodohkannya dengan putri relasinya. Tentu Siwon tidak suka bentuk pemaksaan itu. Namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa melawan keputusan orang tuanya

''Maaf... maaf Kyu...''

Kata maaf itu terus menerus mengalir bagai mantra yang tidak dapat dihentikan. Dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menarik Siwon untuk menciumnya. Ciuman yang dalam dan bergairah, _A Passion Kiss_.

Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. Saling menjilati bibir, menggelitik langit-langit mulut, menggigit bibir kecil hingga sedikit berdarah. Kemudian diakhiri dengan cumbuan panas namun polos yang dalam.

Mereka terengah akibat ciuman panas itu. Mereka ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman seperti itu. Tatapan intens Siwon membuat Kyuhyun makin gila. Ia mendorong Siwon hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di sofa.

''Hyung, _make me scream your name. Please, make love with me now, for the last..._'' pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang penuh nafsu, namun sekilas ada kepedihan di sana. Ia kembali mencium Siwon.

Siwon tak bisa menolaknya. Ia juga cukup depresi dengan apa yang menimpanya. Ia rindu aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, ia rindu suara desahan Kyuhyun karenanya, ia rindu segalanya dari Kyuhyun.

''_Fine, I'll make you srceam my name with passion. _Aku akan mengajakmu menikmati surga,''

Dengan begitu, Siwon mulai melucuti segala helai kain yang menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya. Kemudian... Ah, kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan? Aku tidak mau cerita ini berubah menjadi _rated m_.

Tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kamar apartemen nomor 343. Hanya mereka, malaikat, dan tuhan yang tahu. Dan kamar itu akan menjadi saksi bisu atas kegiatan mereka. Melampiaskan segala emosi yang selama ini mereka pendam.

Perasaan yang tidak akan dimengerti orang lain.

.

XxX

.

_Siwon's Pov_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ah, rasanya sangat berat. Aku meraba sisi kasur di sebelahku, dan merasakan ruang kosong disana.

_Dimana Kyuhyun?_

Dengan malas, aku bangun dan mendudukkan diriku di atas kasurku. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok yang kucintai. Ah, ia di balkon ternyata. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun.

Aku bangkit kemudian meraih bathrobe yang tersampir di kursi dan mengenakannya. Aku berjalan menuju balkon tempat kyuhyun berdiri. Kurasakan ia sedikit tersentak ketika aku memeluknya dari belakang.

''_What's wrong baby? _''

Ia menggeleng pelan dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapku. Ia tersenyum tipis, membuatku tak tahan untuk menciumnya. Sedikit kulumat bibir merah muda yang penuh itu. Ia mengerang dan mendorongku pelan.

''Sudah, hyung. Aku mau mandi,''

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan balkon untuk menuju kamar mandi. Aku hanya menatapnya dari belakang dengan sendu.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

.

XxX

.

Kami di sini. Di meja makan, berkutat dengan sarapan masing-masing. Ah, sudah lama kami tidak sarapan bersama.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Keheningan pagi yang menentramkan namun sedikit menyesakkan. Aku kemudian memutuskan menghentikan keheningan ini,

''Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Kyu? Aku dengar salah satu bukumu menjadi _best seller _ya?''

Ia terdiam.

''Yah, begitulah. Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa menjadi _best seller _seperti itu,'' Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Akupun tersenyum melihatnya. ''Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?'' tanyaku lagi.

Ia kembali terdiam.

''Aku tidak tahu...''

Hening mulai menyelimuti kami lagi. Oh tuhan, sungguh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Lalu, sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak kuhendaki meluncur dari mulutku.

''Apa kau akan menghadiri pernikahanku?''

_'Oh, astaga. Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Ah, terkutuklah kau, Choi Siwon!'_

Kulihat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan tegang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Oh, Kyuhyun. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku...

''A-aku tidak bisa hyung. Ada _deadline _yang harus aku kerjakan,''

Bohong. Aku tahu kau berbohong Kyu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Ini salahku. Akan lebih baik kau tak datang, Kyu. Aku tak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini.

''Maaf...''

''Bukan salahmu, _baby_.''

''H-hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang.''

Tanpa berkata panjang lebar, Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku mencekal tangannya dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan yang tak bisa kami rasakan lagi.

Kyuhyun menangis. Ya, itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Tentu saja aku merasakan hal yang sama.

_'Maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf, sayang...'_

.

XxX

.

_Normal PoV_

Hari itu. Hari dimana Siwon merasa ingin mati saja. Kebanyakan orang akan bahagia pada pernikahan mereka, tapi tidak untuk pria tampan ini. Ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa itu sama sekali tidak hilang sejak hari itu.

Siwon memandang dirinya di cermin. Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo itu. Semua wanita yang melihatnya akan meleleh seperti lilin yang terbakar.

Namun ia merasa itu bukanlah dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ia mengerti, jika dia menjadi siapa sebenarnya dirinya, ia akan menghancurkan hati ayah dan ibunya sekali lagi.

_'Siapa? Siapa pria yang ada di cermin itu? Kenapa bayanganku adalah seseorang yang tak aku tahu? Entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan siapa aku, meski telah kucoba...'_

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia berpikir kapankah bayangannya akan menunjukkan siapa ia yang sebenarnya.

''Oppa, apa kau sudah siap?''

Seorang wanita cantik melongok ke dalam ruangan itu. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. Wanita itu adalah adiknya, Choi Jiwon. Satu-satunya yang mengerti akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

''...Ya. Aku siap''

.

XxX

.

_07.30 am, Wednesday 25th_

_-Incheon International Airport_

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menarik kopernya. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan dengan cepat ia mencari sebuah nama dikontaknya.

''Hallo? Hyung, kau dimana? Sudah di gate? Oke, aku segera kesana. Bye,''

Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti. Kyuhyun melihat bayangan dirinya pada sebuah kaca.

_'Benarkah ini diriku? Tapi kenapa aku merasa... itu bukanlah aku?'_

''Kyuhyun-ah?''

Pemuda itu -Kyuhyun- menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu adalah Shim Changmin, sahabatnya dari smp.

''Oh, Changmin-ah. Lama tak jumpa. Kau mau kemana?''

Changmin tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, ''Stockholm. Kau?''

''Kebetulah sekali, kita sama,''

''Kau sendiri saja?''

''Tidak, aku bersama Yesung-hyung,''

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju _gate_ sambil tetap berbincang-bincang.

''Kau tidak menghadiri pernikahan Siwon-hyung?'' tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

_Deg_

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia tidak menjawab. Benar juga, pernikahannya hari ini.

Melihat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, Changmin segera sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia pun segera meminta maaf.

''Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan,''

Mereka akhirnya tiba di _gate_ dan bertemu dengan Yesung. Mereka segera menaiki pesawat yang akan segera lepas landas menuju Stockholm.

Kyuhyun duduk di dekat jendela. Itu adalah kesukaannya. Ia melamun. Ia masih memikirkan Siwon. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia hadir dipernikahannya dan mengatakan keberatan. Namun ia tidak memiliki nyali itu. Lagipula, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah itu? Menculik Siwon kemudian mengurungnya dalam sebuah villa? _Please_ deh, Kyuhyun bukan seorang _sadistic _yandere!

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara pramugari yang mengumunkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan lepas landas. Kyuhyun menatap jauh, entah kemana.

_'Hyung, tidak peduli dimana dan dengan siapa kau, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu... Sayonara...'_

.

.

End

.

.

_(Error recording sound)_

Wait, this is not the ending!

Maaf, para pembaca sekalian... Nah, silahkan teruskan membaca cerita ini~ ^^

.

xXx

.

_Stockholm, 6 years later._

''Kyu~~ selamat atas penghargaanmu~ aku tidak menyangka, buku _absurd_-mu itu bakal laku keras!''

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat hingga Kyuhyun merasa sesak. ''Min, lepaskan aku. Lagipula kau ini niat mengucapkan selamat padaku atau mengejekku sih?''

Kyuhyun sebal pada sahabanya satu ini. Namun Kyuhyun memakluminya saat Changmin menyebut bukunya _absurd_. Yah, itu karena Changmin tidak suka membaca buku.

''Kyu, selamat ya,'' ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum. ''Terima kasih, hyung''.

''Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan? Aku tahu kedai makanan yang enak dan murah di pusat kota.'' kata Chagmin. Yesung mengangguk tanda setuju. ''Baiklah, Kyu, kau yang bayar ya!''

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

_'Cih, sama saja! Baik aku diejek saja tadi!'_

Namun, toh akhirnya Kyuhyun mau mentraktir mereka. Tch... Dasar maso...

.

XxX

.

''Kau mau pesan apa?''

''Bagaimana kalau surströmming?''

Yesung melirik kesal pada Changmin. ''Kau bercanda?'' Kyuhyun ikut menimpali, ''Kau ingin membunuh kami?'' Changmin hanya tersenyum polos dan menjawab, ''Um... Sedikit...'' Oh, _God_! Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin merajam pemuda menyebalkan ini.

Yesung meminum minuman yang ia pesan secara perlahan sambil melihat sekeliling. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersedak. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang berdebat kecil, terkejut karenanya.

''Astaga hyung! Kenapa kau ini?'' tanya Changmin seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung pelan. Yesung perlahan sudah agak tenang dan menunjuk ke belakang mereka. Secara otomatis mereka berdua melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Yesung. Mata Kyuhyun melebar melihat sosok yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

_'Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?!'_

''Hyung, tutupi aku. Cepat!'' pinta Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk dan segera berusaha menghalangi pandangan Siwon ke Kyuhyun. Namun, apa daya, pengelihatan Siwon sangat tajam bagaikan burung elang. Sejenak, ia terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian dia berjalan ke meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai panik.

_'Astaga! Kenapa dia berjalan kemari? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk, ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Itulah yang terjadi padanya jika ia merasa gugup dan panik.

''Kyuhyuh-ah, Changmin-ah, Yesung hyung, lama tak berjumpa,'' sapa Siwon yang ternyata sudah berdiri dekat meja mereka. Mereka tersenyum dan menjawab, ''Ya, lama tak bertemu,''

Kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Yesung menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras. ''Aww! Hyung!'' Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Yesung menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun seakan memerintah untuk menjawab sapaan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Sementara Siwon hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. ''Boleh aku duduk di sini?'' tanyanya. ''Tentu,'' jawab Changmin. Mereka berempat hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kemudian, ponsel Yesung berdering. Ia hanya melihat siapa yang menelponnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. ''Maaf Siwon-ah, aku harus pergi. Ada panggilan pekerjaan. Ayo Changmin-ah, antar aku!'' ucapnya lalu menarik tangan Changmin. ''Tunggu, lalu bagaimana aku pulang?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung menatap tajam lagi padanya seakan berkata 'kau bisa naik taksi atau minta diantar Siwon kan?'

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, mereka berdua meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Kemudian,

''Apa kabarmu Kyu?''

Selalu saja Siwon yang mengawali pembicaraan. Yah... itu karena kyuhyun tidak pandai basa-basi. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur. ''Aku baik. Hyung sendiri?'' tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. ''Sangat baik,'' jawabnya seraya tersenyum. ''Oh ya, kudengar bukumu menjadi _best seller _lagi ya?'' Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan, ''Yah, aku juga tidak menyangka,''

''Bagaimana istrimu? Oh ya, apakah kau sudah punya anak?''

Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit di dada Kyuhyun. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini. Siwon terdiam, ekspresinya di luar ekspetasi Kyuhyun. ''Ya, kami sudah memiliki satu anak laki-laki. Aku dan istriku sudah bercerai setahun lalu,'' ujarnya dengan air muka yang masam. ''Oh, _I'm terribly sorry _hyung,'' Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak telah menanyakan hal itu.

''Kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Akan aku kenalkan dengan anakku,'' tawar Siwon lalu tersenyum. ''Tentu, terima kasih hyung,''

.

XxX

.

''Rumahmu cantik...''

Kyuhyun terperangah melihat rumah Siwon. Rumah itu tidaklah besar dan mewah seperti yang ia bayangkan. Rumah itu sangatlah minimalis. Bagian halaman depan rumah Siwon seperti halaman rumah _Hobbit _yang tertata sangat apik.

Siwon tersenyum, ''Ya, aku tidak terlalu suka rumah yang mewah. Ayo masuk!'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, setelah masuk, ia kembali terperangah, bagian dalamnya tak kalah bagus, interior yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah.

''_Daddy~~_''

Suara kekanakan menyambut mereka berdua. Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun berlari menghampiri Siwon, kemudian disusul suara wanita dengan nada kesal,

''Suho-ya! Sudah kubilang jangan berlari seperti itu!''

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang. Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian meraih Suho dan menggendongnya. ''Tidak apa-apa, Jiwon-ah. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya,'' Jiwon mengibaskan tangannya, ''Nah, _gwaenchanayo~ Omo_, Kyuhyun oppa! Ya ampun, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!'' Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyuhyun langsung dipeluk erat olehnya. Namun, Kyuhyun merasa sesak karena pelukannya terlalu erat. Jiwon hanya menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

''_Daddy _siapa itu?'' tanya Suho tiba-tiba. ''Dia milip Mama!'' ujarnya ceria. Siwon terdiam. Mungkinkah ini lampu hijau yang telah disiapkan tuhan untuknya?

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Suho menggeliat minta diturunkan. Setelah turun, ia berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. ''Ah ya, itu anakku. Namanya Choi Suho,'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangkat Suho lalu menatapnya. ''Ia sangat manis, sangat mirip denganmu,''

''Nama kakak siapa?'' tanya Suho ''Hei, Suho-ya, dia seumuran dengan _Daddy _-mu lho,'' kata Jiwon. Suho menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama, ''Masa' Suho panggil paman? Kakak sangat cantik!'' Kyuhyun merasa pipinya memerah karena disebut cantik oleh Suho.

''A-ahaha... Masa' sih? Nama kakak Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal Suho-ya,'' Suho terdiam. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan polos. ''Cho Kyuhyun? Nama kakak sepelti nama Suho, hanya kulang 'i' saja, jadi Choi Kyuhyun!'' ucapnya dengan ceria. Dada Kyuhyun menghangat hanya dengan mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

''Yah, Suho-ya, kamu jangan aneh-aneh ah,'' kata Jiwon seraya meletakkan teh yang baru saja ia buat di meja. Suho menggembungkan pipinya, ''Suho tidak aneh!'' Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah imut Suho.

''Ne, kakak mau tidak jadi mama Suho?''

Semua orang dewasa di sana terdiam hanya karena pertanyaan singkat yang _innocent_. Kyuhyun lah yang paling kaget. Dia? Jadi ibu dari Suho dan istri dari Siwon? Yang benar saja!

''Mama Suho pelgi dan tidak pelnah pulang. Mama Suho jahat sama Suho. Suho mau kakak jadi mama Suho untuk selamanya!''

Satu ekspresi, HAH?!

.

XxX

.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku di taman belakang rumah Siwon. Memandangi bintang yang bertaburan malam itu. Beruntunglah mereka, malam itu cukup cerah. Tidak ada awan sedikitpun. Namun kecerahan langit malam itu tidak mengobati perasaan dua insan yang campur aduk itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Mereka masih memikirkan celetuk polos Suho. Berpikir apa artinya. Tidak, mereka tidaklah bodoh. Mereka tahu arti kalimat itu. Hanya saja kalimat itu membuat mereka 'mind blowing'.

''Kyu...''

''Hmm?''

Kyuhyun menoleh, tapi Siwon malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka terdian lagi.

''Kyu...?'' panggil Siwon sekali lagi. ''Astaga hyung? Ada apa?'' Kyuhyun mulai sedikit kehilangan kesabarannya karena panggilan tidak berguna Siwon. ''Menurutmu bagaimana?'' tanyanya. ''A-apa maksudmu?'' Siwon menghela napasnya. ''Kupikir ucapan Suho ada benarnya. Tidaklah buruk jika kau menjadi ibunya. Bagaimanapun, Suho masih membutuhkan seorang figur ibu.'' Kyuhyun terdiam, ''Serius, aku tidak mengerti. Dan apa maksudnya tidak buruk? Kau...''

Entah ada setan mana yang menampar Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba ia paham apa yang Siwon bicarakan. ''Maksudmu, kau akan menikahiku?'' Dengan ragu Siwon mengangguk. ''Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Itupun jika kau bersedia,'' Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka agak lebar. ''Tentu aku bermaksud untuk menggantikan istriku, tapi jelas posisimu berbeda,'' Siwon menarik napasnya, ''Karena aku masih mencintaimu. Dan tolong jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin melumatmu,'' goda Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari ekspresi bodohnya segera menerjang Siwon. Memeluknya erat. ''Tentu, aku bersedia! Aku mencintaimu hyung! Aku mencintaimu!''

Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini benar-benar akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Rupanya Tuhan mendengar doa yang ia lantunkan setiap hari.

_'Terima kasih Tuhan, aku tahu Engkau selalu memberikan yang terbaik... Terima kasih'_

.

XxX

.

_Extra:_

''Lalu, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apa mereka akan merestuinya?''

Siwon sudah menduga kalau Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. ''Aku sangat yakin mereka akan menghargai keputusanku,''

''Benarkah? Kenapa?''

''Karena aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Akulah yang menentukan hidupku seperti apa. Dan aku yakin mereka mulai menyukaimu lagi. Kau tahu, mereka menginginkan menantu yang manis!''

Siwon mencuri kecupan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Wajahnya memerah bagai tomat yang ranum.

_Tidak, ini bukanlah musim gugur terakhir bagi mereka, namun ini adalah awal dari kehidupan mereka yang baru._

.

XxX

.

End

_Author's note:_

PRAISE GOD! I'M BACK FROM LOOOONG HIATUS~~~ /tebar konfeti

Oh god, saya rasa ini fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat... Orz (Tapi kayaknya cuman spasinya yang banyakan… _)

ada beberapa note coretgak pentingcoret yang bisa anda perhatikan:

1\. Kenapa saya pilih Swedia? Soalnya saya nge-fans sama Pewdiepie /gak. Maksud saya, biar nggak terlalu meinstrim.

2\. Rumahnya Siwon, silahkan berdasarkan imajinasi masing-masing. Dan kenapa saya pilih model eksterior rumah hobbit? Sekali lagi saya nge-fans film The Hobbit /dibuang. Tatanan halaman depannya emang kece sih~ :3

3\. Scene sebelum Won sama Kyu pisah, anggep aja mereka umur 20-22 tahunan.

4\. Absurd? Iya. Gaje? Ho'oh. Jelek? Nggak dong~ saya kan awesome~ /dilempar teklek

5\. Scene pas Siwon ngaca (sebelum pernikahannya), silahkan setel lagu _Reflection _dari Christina Aguilera. Then you'll get the feels~

Saya minta maaf kalo cerita ini absurd bin geje~ tapi saya tekankan lagi, cerita ini ENGGAK JELEK KARENA SAYA AWSUM BIN FEBELES! /narsis/buang ke laut

Special thanks to my dearest sunbae yang betah nemenin saya mention-mention'an di twitter dan selalu kasih saya semangat~ :3

All plot in this fic based on your imajination. Silahkan anda berimajinasi seperti apa saja saat baca cerita ini...

Saya buat apa yang saya (dan mungkin anda) suka. Jadi kalo anda benci sama fic ini, **just leave this fic silently**. Dan kalo anda suka, **please leave some polite reviews**~ kritik (yang sopan) saya terima dengan tangan terbuka~

_Best regards,_

_Hikari Kurosawa_


End file.
